


Frilly Apron

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stumbles upon Bucky doing the dishes wearing nothing but a frilly apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frilly Apron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> written for the comment fic challenge over at Live Journal with the theme being curtain fic.

Tony stopped in his tracks his mission to the coffeemaker derailed as he caught sight of Bucky wearing a frilly apron and nothing else as he did the dishes. “Morning, Jim,” he greeted the man while vainly trying not to acknowledge Bucky’s state of undress.

“Morning, Stark,” Bucky threw over his shoulder not bothering to look at Tony his hands deep in a sink full of sudsy water and dishes.

Tony forced himself to finish his journey to the coffeemaker, but he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him and caused Bucky to turn and glare at him. “Laughing at me?”

“Not at you, Jim,” Tony smoothly replied silently congratulating himself for not gulping in fear since Bucky could easily revert back into the Winter Soldier without a moment’s notice. “Near you.”

“Hmmm...”

“Whose idea was the apron?”

“Would you believe it if I said Steve?”

“I would say you’re yanking my chain,” Tony calmly countered. To him Steve Rogers was too prudish to engage in sexual pranks. “That is more Clint’s speed.”

“You’re right,” Bucky admitted with a rueful grin. “We had a bet and I lost.”

“I’m not certain I want to know the details, but if you want help getting even I’m your man,” Tony offered as he refilled his cup.

“Help me finish the dishes and then we can plot,” Bucky counter-offered.

“Alright,” Tony agreed. He set his cup off to the side and rolled up his sleeves.

*&*

“When do you think Tony is going to realize he had been set up?” Clint asked from his vantage point in the vent work.

“Around the same time Bucky pounces him,” Steve replied with a wry smirk. “Now, don’t we have some catching up to do?”

Clint popped the vent and dropped down onto the couch beside Steve. He replaced the vent and asked, “What are we waiting for, stud?”

Steve pulled Clint close and soundly kissed him.


End file.
